


A Good Man

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [21]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Brother/Sister Incest, Domestic Violence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Avery runs to Zac after a heartbreaking comment from Beckham





	A Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hanfic Bingo Prompt: Nice Guys Come Last

Avery covers her face as the tears continue.  She can no longer hold them back. How is she supposed to get past this?  How is she supposed to tell Zac? She has to tell him though. He has to know.  After several minutes, Avery is finally able to settle herself down enough to send Zac a message.

 

_ We need to talk… important. _  She doesn’t have to wait long for his response.  She figured he’d be quick to reply when she told him it was important.

 

**_Wanna meet? I can be there in an hour._ **

 

_ Please? _

 

**_I’ll be there._ **

 

Avery doesn’t have anywhere else to go, so she simply goes to their spot to wait.  She spends the time trying to find a way to tell Zac everything that’s happened today.  She never imagined her life would get to this. How is she supposed to deal with it? That’s why she needs Zac.  Zac will know what to do. Or is this where everything ends? Could this actually be the end? Avery had always known things would change again eventually.  It has to. Their lives are so different.

 

Almost exactly an hour later, Zac is pulling up behind her car.  Avery wipes her eyes once more, though she’s sure Zac will know she’s been crying, before sliding out from behind the wheel.  She meets Zac between their cars and immediately falls into his embrace. So much for her tears being done. The moment Zac’s arms around her, her sobs start once again.

 

“I got you,” Zac says softly.  He kisses the top of her head. “Avie, what’s wrong?  What happened?”

 

Avery doesn’t answer, instead, burying her face in Zac’s neck.  She can’t find her voice just yet. At this moment, this is what she wants.  She wants to feel Zac’s arms around her. He tightens his grip on her. He turns his head, kissing the top of her head.  While he would give anything to know what’s going on, he knows that right now this is what she needs. She’ll start talking when she’s ready.

 

Zac loosens his grip but keeps his arms around Avery when she moves to take a step back.  “Ready to talk?” he asks softly.

 

Avery nods.  “Can we…?” She gestures toward his truck.  “I need to sit.”

 

“Of course.”  Zac guides her over to the passenger side and opens the door.  He rests his hands on her thighs once she’s sitting. “What happened?”

 

“He knows.”

 

Zac frowns.  “Who knows what?”

 

“Beckham knows about us.  I don’t know how he knows, but he does.”

 

He watches her closely.  “What does he know? What did he say?”

 

“I told him that I wanted a divorce.  He just laughed and told me with what he has on me and you I’ll never be able to leave.”  She lifts her gaze to meet Zac’s dark eyes. “Told me he knows it’s you I always run to.”

 

Zac nods.  “Avery, everyone knows that you run to me.  That’s no secret. Sure, there was a time that we didn’t talk outside of family functions, but after that?  It’s me you call and come to when something happens. Answer me honestly. Aside from possibly when we weren’t talking, when was the last time you ran to or called Ike or Tay?”

 

Avery shrugs.  “Probably when I was little.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“This is different, Zac.  If you could have seen the way he was looking at me.  He knows what we do.”

 

“Did he say this?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then he has nothing, Avie.  Besides…” He reaches up, trailing his thumb over Avery’s cheek.  “I know what he’s doing to you. He has a hold of you and knows how to keep you from leaving.”

 

“What am I supposed to do though?”

 

“What he wants you to do.  Run to me.” He leans in, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.  “I need you to trust me.”

 

“I do trust you.”

 

“Then swing your legs in.  We’ll come get your car later.”

 

Avery frowns.  “Zac…”

 

“If you go back, he’s going to continue this and you know it.”

 

“But if he tells anyone, you’re career will be ruined.”

 

Zac shakes his head.  “I’m more worried about your life.  He’s not going to tell anyone.”

 

Avery looks back at Zac as she approaches the front door.  He squeezes her shoulder, letting her know that he’s not going anywhere.  She opens the door and steps inside. She can hear movement in the kitchen.

 

“Avery, is that you?” Beckham calls out.

 

Avery looks at Zac again, nervous about what she should do.  She frowns when he nods. “Yes,” she answers. She grips Zac’s shirt for a moment before she makes her way toward the kitchen.  Thankfully, she can hear Zac following her.

 

Beckham turns, stopping when he sees Zac stepping into the room behind Avery.  “What are you doing here?”

 

Zac smirks.  “Seems like we have a little problem.”  He walks over to where Beckham is standing.

 

“Oh really?”  Beckham crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk of his own.  “And what little problem is that?”

 

“No, it’s not even a little problem.”  Zac shakes his head. “Because when my little sister comes to me in tears?  That’s a big problem.”

 

Beckham laughs bitterly.  “Seems all she ever does is run to you.  Why is that exactly?”

 

“You mean besides the fact that I’m her brother?  I’m one of her best friends. I don’t know what you have going on in that head of yours.”

 

“You don’t think I see her after she gets home from seeing you?”

 

Zac shrugs.  “Maybe she wouldn’t run so often if you kept your hands to yourself.  I’m going to make this very simple. Avery, go pack a bag.” He glances back at her.

 

“Zac…”

 

“Go,” he says.  He waits until she walks out of the room before looking at Beckham once again.  “You will sign the papers when they come through. She will be divorcing you.”

 

“That’ll never happen.  I will ruin you.”

 

“You can try.  You think I haven’t been a part of a million rumors?  The last big one was that I was fucking my own brother.”  Zac shrugs. “Who do you think they’re going to believe? You saying I’m fucking my sister?  Or me saying you're beating my sister?” He raises an eyebrow at Beckham. “If you come near her again, I will end you.  No one messes with my family. Once the rest of the family hears exactly what you’ve done, they will all see what you really are.”

 

“She’ll come back.”

 

“No, she won’t.”  Zac shakes his head as he takes a step back.  He hears Avery walk in behind him. “Go wait in the truck.”

 

“Avery, do not walk out that door,” Beckham growls.

 

Zac pushes him back when he tries to pass him to get to Avery.  “We’re done here. If anything of hers is broken or missing when I come back, you will pay.”  He turns and follows Avery outside.

 

Avery is silent until Zac has pulled away from the house.  “What did you do?” she asks quietly.

 

“I never laid a hand on him,” Zac answers.  “I wanted to, but it wouldn’t solve anything.”  He glances over at Avery. “You can stay with us for…”

 

“No.”  Avery shakes her head.  “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Avie…”

 

“No, Zac.  You know it’s not a good idea.”

 

He sighs but nods.  “I’m not letting you go back to Mom and Dad’s.  They’ll ask way too many questions. And right now you don’t need that.”

 

“So will Jessie.  I’ll just find a hotel.”

 

“Call Isaac.  He has the space.”

 

Avery nods slowly.  “Not yet though.”

 

The fall into another silence until they’ve reached her car once again.  Avery unhooks her seatbelt and looks over at Zac. 

 

“Is your seat all the way back?” she asks softly.

 

Zac raises an eyebrow.  “No.”

 

“Move it back.”

 

Zac doesn’t question her just yet, instead opting to simply do as she says.  Just as he’s about to ask, he sees her pushing her jeans down her legs. His cock twitches at the sight.  He knows where this is heading. He just hopes Avery knows this isn’t necessary.

 

“Avery…”

 

“Please don’t tell me no.  I need you.”

 

Zac nods as he unhooks his seat belt.  “Come ‘ere.”

 

Avery shifts, climbing over the center console.  Zac slides his hands to her lower back as he finds her mouth in a heated kiss.  He slips a hand under her shirt, letting his fingers trail over her soft skin. Avery rocks her hips against him.

 

“Please…”

 

“Scoot back for a sec.”  Zac reaches down, undoing his jeans quickly.

 

Avery pushes his hands away after he pulls his cock free, stroking him to complete hardness.  “Can I?”

 

Zac simply nods.  He wants her to do whatever she wants and needs right now.  He licks his lips as he watches lift up, pushing her panties to the side.  He sucks in a breath as sinks down on him. “Fuck…” He slides an arm around her waist as he brings his other up and tangles his fingers into her dark locks.  “So good, Avie.”

 

Avery whimpers as she finds his mouth, rocking her hips to keep him moving in her.  “Don’t stop.”

 

Zac knows that she isn’t talking about this moment.  She means everything between them, his love for her. “Never.”  

 

It doesn’t take them long to reach their highs.  There’s nothing romantic about this moment, but Zac knows that at this moment, this is exactly what Avery needs.  He’ll give her just about anything.

 

Zac looks over at Avery a few moments later as he zips his jeans again.  “Do you wanna stay with us tonight?”

 

Avery shakes her head.  “No, I’m going to call Isaac.”  She gives him a small smile. “Thank you, Zac.  I don’t know if you’ll ever know how much you mean to me.”  She leans over and gives him a quick kiss before she opens her door.  “I’ll call you tomorrow?”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay. If you need anything tonight, call me.”

 

“I will.”  Avery slips out of the truck and heads to her car.  While she knows she has a long road ahead of her dealing with her family and the impending divorce, at least she knows Zac will be there.  Despite what many people have said, Zac is a good man.


End file.
